Breakout
"Collab with Joshawott! (itsthenutshack) My hardest level so far." - Surv Breakout is a 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Surv and Nwolc, published and verified by Surv, and later re-verified (rebalanced) by Technical49. The level is not memorable to some people, thus making it one of the more forgettable Extreme Demons. It is currently #137 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Grill Kill (#138) and below Unearthed (#136). Gameplay This level starts off with a cube section that is both normal and mini. This part is pretty easy for an extreme demon as it has relatively simple timings. Also, there are hexagons that are both yellow and purple are moving and following the player. Then the level becomes extreme demon worthy as it picks up to a faster mini ship sequence that requires straight-flying and changes size. It then turns back into a cube that has to hit some orbs. It then turns into a UFO that switches gravity. As the UFO becomes mini and hits orbs, the player transforms back to a mini ship that also switches gravity. The player then turns back into a cube that hits a few jump orbs. After a short ball and wave transition, he/she enters a dual cube section. The level then fades to black for a few seconds. When the level fades back, the player is a half-speed normal to mini ship that requires very tight straight flying. It then turns into a UFO with some tricky timings. The player then turns into a way faster cube. There is also an "Easter egg" where you hit the blue orb to go upward and go through a black-spiky wall and see the text "SNEAKY :V", right until it teleports you back to the original path. The cube slows down with a platform carrying the player, and 3 texts are read "JOSHAWOTT", "SURV", and "BREAKOUT". The level picks up to a triple-speed cube dual section that becomes a ball and robot dual shortly. After three short transitions of a ball dual, mini-wave, and cube, the player becomes a mirrored wave dual, until it turns back into a cube that hits orbs. When it transitions from a ship to a UFO, it turns into a ball that becomes a dual with a robot shortly. It then transitions to a short mini-wave that goes through a tunnel. The player's final transition is a repetitive cube part that goes through slopes, hits orbs, and switches gravity. The level then ends with the same 3 texts that read "JOSHAWOTT", "SURV", and "BREAKOUT" then it says “GG”. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 6321. * The level contains 31,256 objects. * There are some sprite-like Oshawott heads and "S" in the level that should say the part is created by either Nwolc (Joshawott) or Surv. * The level was verified by Surv, but when he quit YouTube, the original verification video was deleted. * Some people claim this level to be one of the most forgettable Extreme Demons. * There is a remake of this level called Breakout Redux - a mega-collaboration between MindCap, TheTactiq, Nwolc (Joshawott), and several other creators. * Technical49 verified a more balanced version of the Breakout. Thus, the level got pushed from #123 on the Official Demon list to the Legacy List. It later got placed back at #124 as it was deemed as still being around the same difficulty. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150